Don't Look Away For A Second
by Nari-sama
Summary: When Zero turned into a Vampire he thought he couldn't fall any lower than he already was...he found out how wrong he could be. Set after Shizuka Arc. Zero/Kaname friendship
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write this for a long time it's such an awesome idea. **

**Zero must hate me lol I stick so much angst on him.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...really...

**Don't Look Away For A Second**  
Chapter 1 Breathless

_This is something I'd never believe__  
Would happen  
After all that's been and gone  
I'd thought I'd finally have a reprieve  
No it looks like I was wrong..._

Zero gasped and leaned against a tree for support.

That damn Vampire...he'd been running after Aidou for the last ten minutes and he was already out of breath. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he could normally run for half and hour at least before he felt this damn way...like his heart was about to burst from his chest it was pumping so fast.

Suddenly he started coughing and fell to his knees.

"Urgh..." he groaned as he threw up what little he still had in his stomach after the last time he'd tried to use the tablets the night before.

"Zero?" Yuuki cried out worriedly as she caught up to him and Artemis fell from her hand in shock "Zero! What's wrong?" she rushed to his side.

Now he was coughing but blood as well, his normally snow white skin darkened to a pasty grey...he'd looked like that for the last couple of weeks and she'd just thought it was the bloodlust and offered to let him feed from her but he'd refused and told her he was fine.

She held him in her arms, his eyes were closed and his head lolled to the side "Zero come on wake up wake up" she said frantically as she started to panic and shook him slightly.

"...I'm...not...unconscious...moron" he moaned.

"Come on you have to drink Zero you're sick" Yuuki told him sternly holding her wrist out close to his lips.

"No..." he whispered turning his head away his body rattled by hacking coughs his eyes scrunched up in pain so he didn't see when she cut herself and pressed her bloodied wrist onto his mouth.

Unconsciously he suckled on her bleeding flesh.

"Yuuki what are you doing?" she heard Kaname ask from behind her "I smelt blood...what happened to Kiryuu?" he knelt down beside her observing the hunter's sickly appearance.

"Zero was chasing Aidou-sempai and I went after him...I thought the way Zero's been lately he might kill him but when I caught up with him he was coughing up blood" she tried to explain as best she could, Kaname quickly took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"You're shaking Yuuki" he stated taking her wrist away from Zero's mouth "you'll go into shock if you keep going"

"I don't care I have to help Zero!" Yuuki yelled hysterically.

"And it won't help Kiryuu if you're dead, feeding him your blood won't do anything except make you sick as well" he ordered her picking up Zero in his arms. "Yuuki I need you to get on my back, you can't walk all the way back in your condition and I'm not leaving you here"

"Okay" she replied groggily her mind too foggy to argue anymore climbing on his back clinging onto his shoulders with her arms wrapped around Kaname's neck and her legs around his waist almost like a monkey holding on for dear life as he sped back towards the infirmary.

**&&&**

Cross sat in the chair between his dear son and daughter's beds.

Yuuki would be fine after some rest and fluids.

It was Zero he was worried about; Vampires didn't normally get sick so the first thing that came to mind was poison; really Zero didn't exactly make any friends of the other students from either dorm but no one could possibly want to kill him could they.

"Chairman Cross?" the nurse asked calling him over to a more private area.

Kaien thought it was kind of stupid seeing as Kaname had gone back to the Moon Dorm to get the Night Class under control and both Yuuki and Zero were out for the count leaving them the only ones in the room.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Yuuki-chan is going to be okay just a little blood loss and shock" she informed him "Zero I'm afraid may need more help than he can receive here".

"He needs to go to a hospital, is that what you're saying?" Cross said running his hand through his long dark blonde hair.

"Yes he's sick and has been for some months now by the look of it" she advised.

"No no he can't be sick he's a Vampire he'd be immune to human diseases, he's never been sick as long as I've known him" he denied what she was trying to tell him.

"I know that but by the symptoms he's shown if he were human I'd say he had cancer" the nurse tried to tell him frustratedly.

"But you're not sure..." Cross argued with his arms wrapped around his chest.

"I'm just a school nurse sure but would you rather it be that someone is trying to kill him" she commented sarcastically.

**&&&**

When Zero finally woke up he thought he hadn't felt so tired in all his short life. His limbs felt like concrete hand been poured into his veins.

He could feel he was lying in a bed but he couldn't tell where. The rough cotton sheets rubbed against his finger tips when he moved them and he could here the beeping of machines to his left.

"Zero? Are you awake?" someone asked him their voice floating through his groggy head like he was listening to them underwater.

He opened his violet eyes tiredly and looked around.

**TBC**


	2. Denial

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Vampire Knight...I do own Natsuo Koshino though

**Don't Look Away For A Second**  
Chapter 2 Denial

_Everyone is lying to me  
But the person I don't trust  
It's sad  
Don't you see  
That I had to rely on my enemy  
To tell me the truth..._

Cross waited outside Zero's room for the doctor to come out. Zero had been in a coma for two days now since he had been taken to the infirmary by Kaname; Yuuki was awake now but Kaien had stopped her from coming down to the hospital to see him.

He'd taken Zero to the only doctor he knew that knew about Vampires, he just didn't want to have to explain the whole needing to ingest blood thing.

"So what's wrong with him?" he asked worriedly.

Doctor Koshino Natsuo never thought he'd ever have to treat a Vampire but Kiryuu Zero was a special case.

"I'm sorry Kaien...I double checked the results myself Zero-kun has what looks like a type of blood cancer but this is the weirdest case I've ever seen" He explained scrubbing his hand through his light brown hair.

"What do you mean? Natsuo please" Cross pleaded.

"I've never seen anything like this, it's like the red blood cells are literally attacking each other...I not sure even I will be able to help...but I'll do my best to treat him, thankfully it's only stage one so far" Natsuo warned him trying his best not get his old friends hopes up.

**&**

When Zero woke up he found Yuuki and Cross sitting by his bed, he was about to tell them to get the hell out of his room until he realized it wasn't his dorm room at the Academy. The bed was even worse than normal and the walls were too white...and he definitely didn't have flowers on his nightstand the last time he checked.

"Yuuki...what happened?" he asked groggily.

"You were sick remember" she told him holding his cold hand "The Chairman had to take you to hospital" he didn't notice how misty her eyes were and how red they were around the edges.

"Why?" he asked puzzled a bit.

"You were vomiting up blood, you were unconscious for a couple of days apparently the doctor found a tear in you stomach...they operated while you were out so you've got a cool new scar now" Yuuki explained.

"That's right" Cross said with a nervous smile on his face "You have to stay in hospital for a few days and then you'll have to come back to see if there's any problems".

"Okay..." Zero murmured, he knew they were hiding something but he was too tired to pull them up on it.

**&**

Kaname for some reason, he didn't know why maybe it because he'd put so much faith in Kiryuu to protect Yuuki, he was worried about him. He'd seen the prefect in a fit of bloodlust filled insanity before at the time Zero had been locked up in the cells after Shizuka had died or when the idiot had taken blood tablets when he knew they only made things worse.

But the way he was now was worse, this time he couldn't be cured just by drinking some of Kaname's blood.

Yuuki had called him the night before. Her voice was frantic, she was hysterical and it sounded like she was crying. She'd said Kiryuu had some kind of cancer and he was in a coma.

By the time he arrived at the hospital it was dark and he tried his best to avoid the nurses.

As he was about to walk into Zero's room he caught Cross' eye through the window in the door and he came out on his own leaving Yuuki along with Kiryuu.

"Ah Kaname-kun I didn't think I'd see you here" he greeted him.

"I wanted to see what was wrong with Kiryuu-kun and I also came here for Yuuki, she was quite upset yesterday when she called me" Kaname said casually.

"She was, look Kaname-kun I would appreciate if you didn't mention anything to Zero-kun about his illness Yuuki doesn't want to burden him right now so soon after what happened with Shizuka" Cross asked him, his normally cheerful demeanor was gone.

Kaname's brow furrowed, if it were him he'd want to know everything he could about what was happening. Sometimes he just didn't understand humans at all.

He disagreed with their logic but he for now he would abide by Yuuki's wishes.

"You do know he'll be furious when he does find out" he stated as he leaned against the corridor wall "You're not saving anyone from heartache by doing this, if anything it'll only make it worse...I won't tell him but he will work it out eventually and if he asks I would lie".

"He won't find out because everything will be fine" Cross said as if he was trying to make himself believe what he was saying.

**TBC**


	3. Give Empathy Not Pity

**Thanks for the reviews folks**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight

**Don't Look Away For A Second**  
Chapter 3 Give Empathy Not Pity

_Don't keep secrets  
That are about me  
Don't you see  
You're being selfish  
You're not helping me_

_If my clock is ticking down  
Please don't lie  
Understand __by __not telling me  
It's not stopping this from happening  
Don't deny  
You just don't want to admit that I could die..._

Zero laid in bed, he didn't feel like getting up and going to class normally but he'd never felt this lethargic before. It was like all the energy had been sucked out of him. He had just return on Saturday from the Hospital where he'd had treatment for his stomach or so he'd been told...all he knew was that he'd hadn't vomited more in his live than those 7 hours he'd spent there honestly he hadn't ever been to a hospital before his last visit except for Ichiru but he thought medicine was meant to make you feel better not worse.

He rubbed the scar on his chest out of habit, his chest hadn't been hurting lately like it normally did even without the blood lust. It was weird lately all he wanted to do was sleep and not even the shooting range held his attention anymore.

Yuuki and Cross were acting stupid ever since he came back from hospital, like he was made of glass and was going to collapse at any moment. It was so annoying.

He was going back to the hospital today for a checkup and the two of them kept giving him looks like he wasn't coming back.

"Seriously Yuuki stop hovering outside my door" he called out.

"Sorry Zero, do you need anything" she asked.

"Yeah I want you to stop worrying so much and get me some damn coffee" Zero demanded trying to get her hopefully agitated enough to stop acting like this.

"What am I your maid? Really you're so lazy" Yuuki growled.

"Yes now mosh mosh slave" he joked...maybe, sometimes she couldn't quite be sure.

**&**

Kaname knew that the Chairman and in turn Yuuki's ruse would be exposed in a short time, Kiryuu would only get worse from now on.

He had been interested in human sickness before and his curiosity had been piqued...not that he didn't feel even a little sad that Kiryuu could possibly die from this, it was that he didn't want to feel anything for anyone except for his dear Yuuki.

He had had Seiren keep an eye on the two prefects for him. She had reported that Yuuki had not let Zero out of her sight except to go to the bathroom and that was only because the ex-human had threatened to tell both Aidou and the Day Class girls that she had pictures of Kaname in the shower...which she thoroughly denied having but he would still do it even if it wasn't true.

Sometimes he just couldn't understand humans these days. He had found the threat funny but at the same time extremely creepy because of the fact that Aidou would most likely want naked pictures of him...out of anyone amongst his friends and supporters he would have imagined Ruka before he ever thought the younger blonde boy would.

Kaname sighed, okay okay so it wasn't much of a stretch to believe Aidou was gay or at least Bi-sexual...honestly with the way he acted around the Day Class girls he was obviously compensating for something.

Well paper work was boring and business with the Council consumed a lot of free time, the only way to keep with everyone's lives was to have Seiren spy on them sometimes...honestly it would be easier if the Council just moved with the times and got Facebook, it was quite tedious writing everything on parchment seriously who did they think they were Hogwarts!

**&**

Yuuki tried not to look upset around her adopted brother but it was so hard to keep her normal cheerful expression while he was close. Zero was very observing and smart even if he didn't appear it.

"Yuuki! Stop hovering, it's freaking annoying already" he said and sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not hovering! You just got back from the hospital...can't a big sister be worried for her little brother?" she asked her concern shining through.

"You're not my sister and last time I checked I was the older one of us" he said flatly "Anyway if you keep hanging around me we'll never get patrol done in time moron".

"Fine be like that than! Just know that if you collapse again I won't be there to help you so nyeh!" Yuuki called out as she jumped off the edge of the building they had been perched on down to the tree below.

"Yeah yeah..." Zero muttered and crossed his arms across his chest.

Yuuki continued on her normal patrol route around the edge of the lake. She regretted leaving him alone like that but he was already becoming suspicious towards her behavior lately. She didn't want him to leave her, if he died she'd be alone again...no one knew her like Zero did and probably never would, they had both seen each other at their worst and comforted the other like real siblings would.

She sat down on the steps by the lake "You would never let me help you...why do you always have to pretend everything's fine?" she thought out loud and ran her hand through her shoulder length brunette hair.

**&**

Zero walked around the forest near the main Academy building where the Night Class leeches were having classes. Sweat covered his pale flushed skin and soaked into his silver hair and uniform.

Quickly he pulled out his gun from his shoulder holster and pointed it into the thicket "Show yourself bastard" he yelled.

"Now now Kiryuu-kun" Aidou said walking forward with his hands up in a mock display of surrender with his cousin following behind him "So rude...".

"He really is, Hanabusa...but do you have to rile him up like that?" Kain asked.

_**Bang!**_

A bullet shot through the air missing Aidou's head by a hair "Eeeep!" the blonde cried "What the hell ! You shot at me you psycho!" he pointed at Zero angrily.

Zero glared at them both "I'm not in the mood for this shit get back to fucking class before I pop a bullet through your heart Vampire" he growled and though he kept Bloody Rose at constant aim his legs swayed as if he was drunk and his vision had blurred around the edges, he thanked every deity he knew it wasn't double vision...there was no way in hell he could stand one Aidou let alone two.

Even though he suddenly felt oddly sleepy but he refused to lower his weapon.

"Kiryuu are you alright?" Kain asked almost like concern was leaking through his normally calm monotone voice.

Zero lifted his left hand to his face as he felt something trickle down over his lips 'Blood?' he thought worriedly and his eyes narrowed in confusion. He pressed a tissue to his nose but the blood kept flowing out his nostril and down his chin. Bloody Rose slipped from his grasp and clattered as it hit the ground.

"Just get out of here!" he said stumbling backwards a couple of steps until he backed into something 'Why is this happening again damn it they said I was healing' he thought as he thought an arm wrap around his waist and shoulders as his knee's buckled.

**TBC**


	4. Anger

**Thanks folks for all the reviews sorry I haven't updated for nearly four months life got in the way lol.  
**

**Yeah I fixed most of the typos hopefull**y.

**I'm so mean poor poor Yuuki-chan and Zero-rin lol anyway yayness for Touga! He's gonna bring the awesome...hopefully he was kind of last minute but Kaien really needs a logic bomb thrown at him for being such a moron.**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own anything of Vampire Knight seriously

**Don't Look Away For A Second**  
Chapter 4 Anger

_You wouldn't believe  
What I do  
To help you  
To make sure that you were protected  
But when you find out__ this_  
_You think what I don't know won't hurt me  
Really you're just protecting yourself  
But you just couldn't see..._

They were lying to him...Cross and Yuuki...he kept flashing back to Ichiru, smirking as he watched that woman kill their family...this was worse because they probably thought it was for his own good really like what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Zero was sat up in bed tiredly, not his bed though he'd lost too much blood to be around the rest of the Day Class. It was Kuran's bed because really who else would be pretentious enough to have silk sheets even in the Night Class.

"So you're finally awake" he heard the pureblood say.

"Why the hell am I here Kuran?" he wanted to yell but it only came out as a tired whisper.

"I should have known you wouldn't thank me but you could at least be civil Kiryuu, you were bleeding and unconscious would you rather I left you there to either be caught by Aidou or another less merciful member of this dorm or that you fell to a Level E and killed someone?" Kaname asked rhetorically as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"If I was bleeding then why don't I feel...? he groaned and sudden spike of pain shot through his chest and up his jaw, he doubled over.

"It seems your tolerance for pain has increased, you didn't even realize that your eyes are red" he commented "You must be sick if you don't even notice blood lust" he held out his bare wrist "here drink" he ordered Zero.

He gasped and panted desperate for air it was like he couldn't breath and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. How dare he do this to him, that bastard, how dare he just order him around like he was just another one of his damn minions.

Zero slapped his hand away furiously.

"You really are an idiot" Kaname sighed, hell this boy was frustrating "It's wonder you drink from Yuuki if you won't even drink from me" he bit his own bottom lip filling his mouth with blood and grabbed Zero's face shoving his mouth against his. Zero's eyes widened as the blood flowed into his mouth with some of it leaking out the corners of his lips and trailing down his neck, he went completely stiff from shock...what the fuck did Kuran think he was freaking doing!

Kaname pulled back for a second and looked down at him, normally by now he would have tried to shoot him or something equally violent "Kiryuu?" he nudged him lightly "Kiryuu? Zero?"

This was all too much and Zero's mind had gone completely blank, it was like his brain had shut down, he stared ahead as if he was catatonic.

**&**

"Cross this better be good" Touga growled sleepily over the phone.

Cross had rung the younger Hunter out of necessity now that it seemed like he was going to need his help with Kiryuu-kun.

?"Please it's important Touga" Kaien answered him "Zero's sick" he tried to keep his voice steady, he was over 200 years old if any of them should be able to keep their head in these sort of events it should be him.

"Just get one of the damn bloodsuckers to donate some and he'll be all better" he reasoned.

"He has cancer...the doctors' said he's probably had it since before he was turned" Kaien told him with an unintentional hint of mocking in his tone.

"And you're only telling me now! You know the kid's going to work it out sooner or later and when he does idiot you know you're going to have hell to pay" Yagari warned him seriously "Either way this ain't going to end well for anyone" he sighed even if he was a Vampire now Zero was important to him.

"Ah but that why I need to you to come back to the Academy Ya-ga-ri-ku-n!" he explained.

**&**

_Blood soaked into the snow covered ground_

_A woman wearing a kimono stained with his parents blood walks towards him_

_Ichiru smirks_

His eyes snap open to find Yuuki sitting next to him. "Good morning Zero" she greeted him as if everything was all okay. His eyes moved around the room curiously, someone had moved him to the school infirmary.

Zero's hands clenched angrily around the cheap sheets, the thin cotton rubbed against his fingers "I know you're lying, you and Cross" he stated visually in an a state of unnaturally calm.

"No...no I'm not" Yuuki pleaded.

"Yes you are damn it! I'm know there's something wrong with me! That fucking 'medicine' they're giving makes me feel worse than before and no one will tell me anything!" he yelled, all the rage that he'd been bottled up erupted right at that moment.

Tears ran down her face but she tried not to just run out of the room "The Chairman didn't want you to know I'm sorry...please believe me it was..." she said and hung her head.

"It was what? For my own good!" Zero screamed at her as he swung around trying to yet up too quickly and fell to the floor, his face scrunched up in pain and he retched emptying the blood he'd drunk earlier all over the floor "Urgh" he groaned.

"Zero!" she gasped running to his side but he pushed her away.

"Get away from me...just go" he whispered coldly.

**TBC**


End file.
